No era quien pensábamos
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Nunca debieron confiar en él. el Dios de la muerte, Koro-sensei y Okuda han muerto a sus manos, Kayano está al borde de seguirlos. La Clase 3-E solo quiere venganza contra Nagisa Shiota.
1. Chapter 1

_**Assassination Classroom no me pertenece**_

 ** _Tampoco la imagen._**

 _ **No supero el final del manga :´v**_

-¡Y hay un anuncio extremadamente importante que el director desea comunicarles por si mismo!

El gimnasio quedo en absoluto silencio, nunca antes en toda la historia de Kununigaoka como se le conocía el director se había presentado en las asambleas.

El impacto fue tanto, que incluso los arenosos comentarios de parte de las demás clases cesaron.

Los pasos del temido pudieron escucharse unos pocos segundos después, sin embargo, la persona que se presentó no era Asano Gakuho, era un joven, de cabello platino y ojos dorados. La tranquilidad que en realidad a todos ellos les perturbaba se hizo visible, al tiempo que los maestros retrocedían al ver el arma que este tenía en la mano.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!.- Asano Gakushuu caminaba con paso firme hacia él, con el objetivo de quitarlo de ahí. Lo que no esperaban era que la rubia buenota del salón de la clase E se le lanzara encima.

-¡Quieto Gakushuu!.- Grito esta aterrada.- ¡Este hombre es un asesino demasiado poderoso!

-Buenos días.-Sin necesidad de carraspear comenzó.- Supongo que todos ustedes de preguntan, ¿Cómo fue que la Clase E subió tantas sus calificaciones?

Karma, al igual que varios de sus compañeros se estremecieron al recordar al Dios de la muerte, congelados y aterrados sin poder moverse.

-¿Recuerdan la explosión de la luna?.- La mayoría asintió, mas por miedo que por otra cosa.- La cosa que la destruyo, prometió hacer lo mismo con la Tierra. Para que esto no pasara, el gobierno debía darle el trabajo como profesor de la clase 3-E. Y el gobierno, como último recurso decidió entrenar a los alumnos de este salón.

Lo cuales solo tenían hasta su graduación para asesinarlo, o destruiría el mundo de todas maneras.

 _Ustedes han estado tomando clases y compartiendo escuela con unos futuros asesinos._

Todos, sobre todo los alumnos de la clase D, se aterraron y se alejaron los mas que pudieron de ellos, _como si fueran unos mounstros._

-¡Shinigami!.- Karasuma no había sabido en que momento actuar teniendo a tantos civiles presentes, que seguramente eran usados como rehenes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a divulgar el secreto mundial más importante!

Karasuma corría e dirección al asesino rápidamente, listo para atacar, pero la sonrisa de tranquilidad que este tenía nunca desapareció.

-¡Oh, Karasuma-sensei! Me había olvidado por completo de usted, déjeme presentarme a mi alumno estrella.

Fue ahí cuando lo vieron, cuando sus corazones se rompieron, una mancha de negro con azul de la que nadie se había percatado antes salto sobre su profesor derrumbandolo e inmovilizandolo.

-Nagisa Shiota.

Ahí, amenazando todas las vidas encerradas en el gimnasio, se encontraba a quien habían creído su amigo. Con el cabello corto, una playera de mangas largas negras que se pegaba perfectamente a su anatomía. Unos pantalones del mismo color que por igual se pegaba perfectamente a sus piernas y con unas botas SWAT del mismo color. Un comunicador se posaba en su oreja y sus manos tenían unos guantes de cuero. En su cintura, un cinturón con varias armas.

-Nagisa…

A diferencia de la tierna mirada a la que estaban acostumbrados, la mirada que se poso sobre ellos era completamente fría y vacía, sin sentimientos. Fue hasta entonces que notaron que la mejilla de este se encontraba ligeramente hinchada y tenía una cortada en su ceja.

-Tráelo.

Pero ahí, lo que menos esperaban.

Nagisa asintió a la orden y cargo la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón, antes de apuntar en su dirección.

-Llamen al pulpo

Se quedaron petrificados, sabían que era un asesino natural, pero nunca lo creyeron capaz de levantar un dedo en su contra, no sabían que hacer, y su consejero se encontraba vencido por el enemigo.

-¿Y qué si no lo hacemos? ¿Nos matarás uno a uno?

Oyeron la burla de Karma, sintiéndose alivianados de que al menos este tuviese un plan, el cuál consistía en sacar a Nagisa de sus casillas para que se alejara de Karasuma y entonces tener el apoyo de este.

Pero la mirada de este viajo de ellos al mismo tiempo que el arma en dirección a Karasuma.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, Akabane Karma.

-¡Detente Nagisa!.

-¡Bitch-sensei!

La rubia, como había hecho anteriormente, se lanzo sin siquiera meditarlo a intentar atacar al peliazul. Pero este había sido mas ágil y había disparado en su dirección. Acertando en el muslo de esta.

Un segundo disparo fue escuchado.

Nagisa había apuntado a la cabeza de uno de los chico de la clase D que solía molestarlo.

El tercero se dio también.

Y esa vez había apuntado al tutor de su anterior clase.

El cuarto.

Que había ido a dar cerca del corazón de Kayano Kaede.

El quinto.

Que había recibido Okuda Nanami.

El sexto, que iba dirigido a Akabane Karma.

Pero qué nunca llegó debido a qué un muchacho sediento de respuestas se había entrometido y había recibido en el brazo Asano Gakushuu.

-¡Detente, detente, detente!

Los gritos frenéticos de Sugino parecían haber sido escuchados.

-¡Koro-sensei! ¡Te necesitamos!

Hubo un gran silencio al tiempo que el sonido familiar de un misil acercándose se hizo presente. Karma sintió una presencia a su lado, pero no le tomó importancia esperando que finalmente el pulpo detuviese toda esa locura.

Su maestro, aquel pulpo gracioso se hizo presente sin importarle que su secreto fuese comprobado por las demás clases.

-¡¿Qué sucede mis niños?!

-¡Nagisa-kun nos ha traicionado!

-¿De qué hablan?.-Hablo esta vez mas tranquilo.-Nagisa-kun, ¿Podrías explicarme que sucede?

-Y-yo no lo sé.-Fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta de que el peliazul ahora vestía con su uniforme y empezaba a llorar.

-¡Tú, desgraciado!

Karma lo sujetó fuertemente con una mano, mientras que lo golpeaba con la otra. Viendo la cara de terror que el otro portaba, sin embargo, en medio de su enojo, el pulpo había sujetado y cargado al chico para apartarlo de él.

-¡Karma-kun! ¿Qué crees que haces?

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, sorprendiéndose de que el pulpo no notara a los heridos ni los tres cadáveres, detrás de él, sus compañeros se preguntaban lo mismo.

Fue entonces que lo captó. Todo había sido una trampa.

-¡Koro-!

Había sido demasiado tarde. De una patada Nagisa había cortado varios de sus tentáculos y clavado un cuchillo en su frente. Dando el golpe final debajo de su corbata.

-Koro-sensei…

-¡Koro-sensei!

El cuerpo de su maestro se desvaneció en varias partículas blancas que después desaparecían en el aire.

Alguien había matado a Koro-sensei…

Y no había sido él.

Vio, como regresando a su maldita mirada indiferente, Nagisa retiraba una cuchilla anti sensei que se encontraba incrustada en la suela de su zapato. Regresando a donde estaba Karasuma y tomando el celular de este de su saco.

Pareció marcar un número y espero paciente.

-Mi nombre es Nagisa Shiota, pienso salir del país en 3 horas y he _asesinado_ al objetivo _Koro-sensei_ espero mi recompensa en hora y media en el gimnasio del edificio principal de la secundaria Kununigaoka.

Colgó la llamada y entonces golpeó a Karasuma en la nunca con el mango de su pistola.

-Nee~ Minna~.- Se dirigió con ese tono dulce que ahora le enfermaba a todas las demás clases.- ¿Alguna vez pensaron que burlarse del débil tendría repercusiones?

Por la mirada que los otros ponían quedaba muy claro que no.

-Que lastima. Bueno, durante la próxima hora y media mataré a alguien al azar de la clase A a la D cada quince minutos. Despidanse de seis de ustedes.

Se alejó de Karasuma-sensei y se dirigió donde su verdadero mentor le esperaba.

Y así fue, que todos se dieron cuenta que se dejaron engañar por un psicópata.

 _ **Hola hola :3**_

 _ **He venido con un nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Que por cierto, espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **XD no tenía la menor inspiración para escribir esto así que lo inicié así a los baboso.**_

 _ **Dejen un review si les gusto o agreguenlo a favoritos o a seguidos :3**_

 _ **¡Gracias por su atención!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom no me pertenece.**

 _-Nagisa-kun, ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Según Nakamura, en aquella ocasión el peliazul se había sobresaltado de sobremanera y había volteado a ver a ambos lados de la calle como cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando nada._

 _-Estoy perfectamente bien.- Había dicho el peliazul sonriendo levemente.- ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _En aquella ocasión Nakamura había decidido restarle importancia al asunto, seguramente solo eran alucinaciones suyas._

* * *

-¡¿Acaso esto te parece divertido?!.- Exclamó Karma al tiempo que Maehara, Sugino y Terasaka intentaban evitar que hiciese una tontería como atacar al peliazul.-¡No eres más que un desgraciado pito chico!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la risa seca y altanera del Dios de la muerte. Nagisa, por otro lado, ni siquiera había volteado a verlos, se mantenía sentado en la orilla del escenario con las piernas colgando y jugando con un cuchillo.

Hinano había esperado alrededor de cinco minutos antes de decidir que era seguro ir a apoyar al militar antes de acercarse y ni siquiera entonces le había quitado la vista de encima a su ex compañero de clases mientras daba pasos sigilosos, por otro lado, Nakamura se encontraba presionando fuertemente su suéter contra el brazo de Kirara, quien había comenzado a rascarse el brazo al punto de hacérselo sangrar como reflejo de la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir.

Karma suspiró con frustración antes de quitarse a los tres chicos de encima caminó hasta la pared donde Rinka y Chiba intentaban sacar las balas de las heridas de su maestra y el As de la secundaria.

-Nunca me lo espere de él.- Murmuró Asano.- En realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que siguiese en esta escuela.

Karma no dijo nada, después de todo no se sentía con los ánimos para fastidiar a su rival además de que no estaba seguro de si Gakushuu se dirigía a alguno de ellos. Se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se desplomara hasta que su trasero impactó fuertemente contra el suelo, dejó salir un leve gruñido antes de mirar fijamente a Nagisa.

Era tan delgado como siempre había sido y su estatura seguía siendo la misma, sus ojos y su cabello seguían siendo del mismo color y su piel seguía tan pálida como siempre. ¿Era el cuchillo lo que ahora le hacía verlo diferente? No, lo había visto varias veces ya con un cuchillo y otro tipo de armas en mano y en aquel entonces seguía siendo el mismo enano con el que había logrado socializar en segundo de secundaria. ¿Era la sed de sangre? No, tampoco era eso, su sed de sangre seguía tan invisible como antes. ¿Era el hecho de que lo había visto asesinar a cuatro personas frente a él?

No, no podía ser.

Colocó su mano en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde suponía debía estar su corazón -Si era que seguía teniendo uno- y estrujó su camisa.

Era el hecho de que lo había traicionado.

* * *

 _Karma había gastado los últimos meses intentando encontrar alguno otro comportamiento extraño en Nagisa, a veces, mientras esperaban el tren del peliazul, el chico miraba en todas direcciones y se subía con la espalda exageradamente erguida al vagón. La última vez que Karma le había visto actuar así, fue cuando una banda de la clase B le habían amenazado con golpearlo._

 _Así que por eso Karma decidió seguirlo. Pero el chico siempre llegaba sano y salvo a su hogar. Por eso dejó de seguirlo._

 _P_

* * *

-¡Tic Toc!

Karma vio con horror como el chico se ponía de pie caminando de nueva cuenta en dirección al cuerpo estudiantil girando su pistola con el dedo índice.

-¿Se han despedido entre ustedes verdad?.- Dijo este una vez hubo llegado a donde se encontraban en forma de fortaleza todos los chicos de la clase A.- Digo, no es como que les haya dicho quién irá primero, pero estoy seguro que sabían que no andaba bromeando y después de hoy dejarán de tener a uno de ustedes.

Recorrió con su mirada al pequeño grupo de adolescentes aterrados y los atravesó de manera ágil llegando rápidamente a quien sería su presa, no reconocieron a la chica en cuestión, pero sabían que tenía cabello negro y ojos de igual color, nada especial a decir verdad.

-¡Eres horrenda!.- Exclamó el peliazul con una sonrisa landina mientras obligaba a la chica a dar vueltas.- Tranquila querida, en realidad nadie te extrañara.

Y sin decir más, le disparó en el pulmón derecho. Le soltó la mano dejándola desplomar y una vez que estuvo en el piso con sangre saliendo de la herida y un poco de sus labios, se inclinó sobre ella en cuclillas y la observó como si fuese el objeto más precioso del mundo.

-La sangre tardará al menos siete minutos en inundar tu pulmón, gradualmente tardarás unos cuantos segundos más en morir ahogada. No te preocupes, no duele tanto, ¿O si?

La chica tenía plasmada una mirada de terror puro en su rostro, pero empezaba a toser cada vez que parecía querer decir algo, fue esta la única manera en que se dieron cuenta en que el chico no mentía sobre lo de morir ahogada.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo volviendo.- ¿Creían que después de aguantarme tanto tiempo les darías una muerte rápida e indolora? ¡No, no, no! Lamento decirles que los únicos a quienes les di un poco de compasión han estado muertos por lo menos 20 minutos.

Volteó a verlos brevemente antes de observar fijamente a Bitch-sensei y sonreírle con sorna, se dio media vuelta como toda diva y comenzó a caminar lejos contoneando las caderas, Bitch-sensei apretó fuertemente la mordida mientras murmuraba entre dientes una serie de insultos para quien antes había sido su alumno favorito.

* * *

 _-¿No es acaso Nagisa?_

 _Isogai volteó a la misma dirección donde miraba Maehara. Había una chica verdaderamente menuda cubierta por un abrigo extragrande y un gorro que dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones de cabello azul._

 _-No lo creo, ¿Qué haría Nagisa en estos rumbos?.- Murmuró en respuesta viendo como la chica se metía en un bar._

 _Ambos recorrieron con la mirada la calle donde se encontraban casi por instinto, era uno de los barrios bajos con peor fama en Tokio, pero siendo que la cita de Maehara les había propuesto un cita doble justo en ese lugar, ahí se encontraban._

 _-Bueno, tal vez estés en lo correcto.- Y ambos se dieron vuelta para seguir buscando el pub donde se les había citado._

* * *

-Karma, tienes que encontrar quién es su siguiente objetivo.- Le dijo la rubia, Karma nunca tuvo tantas ganas de gritarle que cerrara el hocico.- Tal vez si le enfrentas puedas ganar tiempo suficiente para que llegue la milicia.

Karma bufó.

-¿Perdone?.- Siseó lentamente.- Le recuerdo que soy la única persona en este lugar que se ha enfrentado a Nagisa en este lugar, y en aquel entonces por lo que veo no estaba usando sus habilidades realmente. ¡No pienso arriesgar mi vida por un montón de mequetrefes!

Toda la clase E volteó a verle con indignación.

-Es verdad eso que dices, Karma. Eres el único que ha podido aguantarle una batalla a Nagisa, eres como nuestra más grande oportunidad de aquí.- Murmuró Okajima mientras vigilaba de reojo que Nagisa no les estuviese escuchando.

-Me niego.-Dijo agitando la cabeza.- ¡Ni Okuda ni Koro-sensei se lo merecían! ¡Pero todos esos imbéciles al otro lado del gimnasio nos han despreciado! Dejen que se los cargue, ya después idearemos un plan.

Se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie, esperando dar a entender que en verdad no pensaba arriesgar su vida no importara cuanto le rogasen.

-No podemos permitirnos eso.- Dijo una voz ronca acompañada de jadeos.- Es la seguridad de los civiles la que está en riesgo aquí.

Karma se giró para ver a Karasuma-sensei casi de inmediato, al parecer el golpe que le había dado Nagisa en la nuca había dejado un rastro de dolor puesto que el militar se encontraba sobándose la cabeza, además de que se encontraba con la espalda encorvada.

-Haces demasiado ruido.- La voz de Nagisa provocó que una escalofrío le recorriera cada vello de su ser.- Buenas noches, Karma-kun.

Volteó de inmediato siendo presa del pánico, Nagisa sonreía inocentemente mientras le inyectaba una sustancia desconocida. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo chocando con la fría madera.

* * *

 _-¿Has considerado seguir tu carrera como asesino profesional?_

 _Nagisa desvió la mirada sonrojado y apenado, Karasuma solo le vio el rostro fijamente._

 _-Si… ¡Pero he decidido ejercer como maestro!.- Dijo prácticamente gritando el peliazul_

 _-Ya veo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta con los dedos entrelazados por detrás de su espalda.- Supongo que no estarás interesado en ser un asesino de la milicia, ¿Cierto?_

 _-No, no asesinaría a nadie a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario._

 **Perdonen si el capítulo es muy corto... Necesitaba enlazarme de nueva cuenta con la historia ¡Hola! Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto con la actualización :c prometo que no volverá a pasar por un buen tiempo (Ya terminé exámenes so…)**

 **¡En estos momentos me encuentro en clase de matemáticas! Pero de todas maneras quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo :3**

 **Y ya que de todas maneras no entiendo de qué demonios está hablando mi profesor responderé sus reviews:**

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_ : ¡Gracias por comentar!

Bueno, te darás cuenta de que karma está de inútilito, pero no te preocupes que tienes razón, solo un psicópata puede hacer algo contra otro psicópata.

Perdona si ha sido un poco de paja, pero bueh… Tendrás el siguiente capitulo muy pronto ;)

 _ **gpe77**_ : #Sorrynotsorry

Lamento informarte de que efectivamente están muertos 7u7r… Bueno, excepto Kayano, pero ya me encargaré después de _esa._

¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado!

 _ **Hime-chan Natsumi:**_ ¡Wow! Tanta emoción en un solo revire hace que mi corazoncito insensible quiera llorar :v

Gracias a ti por leer, y lamento la demora :c

 _ **Setsuna-GW:**_ Si, "Ohh"

No sé sí te he dejado sin palabras o si no tenías nada que decir xD, ¡Pero gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar!

 _ **Sery 7Seven:**_ ¡Es la segunda vez que alguien me dice que le gusta como escribo! Significa mucho para mi :') digo… tal vez haya alguien más pero pos io q c.

Te confesaré que en un principio no estaba segura de darle este papel a Nagisa, yo tampoco me lo imaginaba así, pero después recordé que la mayoría de las personas no son como te lo imaginabas y decidí que era su papel perfecto.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) gracias por leer 3

 _ **.Sohma:**_

Es bueno saber que te he dejado sin palabras, sé que no fueron muchas personas quienes lo leyeron pero sinceramente ni siquiera esperaba que alguien lo leyera.

Ahora, perdona por la demora :c

 _ **rin okane:**_ ¡Oh, esa es fácil!

Es porque Okuda y Kayano me caen de la patada :v y Koro-sensei… Pues porque todavía siento su muerte :'c

 **¡Gracias también a quienes le agregaron a "Fav's & Followed"!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 28 de octubre, 2016.**


End file.
